The Unfortunate Tomato Incident
by MayhemMaker
Summary: 3+4, 2+5. My first fic! An evil tomato is holding up dinner! Really weird. Please read and review. I lowered the raiting. Chapter Two is now up!
1. Chapter One

The Unfortunate Tomato Incident

Author- CloudNeroZ  
Warnings- My first fan fic so bear with me ok. Any way this fic may contain one or more of the following: shounen ai, bad comedy, violence, and any thing I want to put in it.   
Disclaimer- I don't own them. Oh wait unless... :: abandons writing fan fic to develop a plan to get owner ship of the g-boys. Comes back 10-min later:: well that won't work. Damn. Well I still don't own Gundam Wing or Virtua Fighter 4 or DBZ.  
Please tell me what you think even flames are welcome as long as you tell me what I did wrong so next time I can correct it.

Thanks- Thank you so much Kattie!!! You're the best!   
Notes-   
*Blah*= thoughts  
"Blah"= spoken words  
:: Blah:: =author notes  
It was just another rainy day at the Gundam safe house safehouse. All of the pilots were trying to stay busy so they would not go insane (for some, go insane again). Quatre was in the kitchen making dinner. The other pilots were in the living room waiting for Quatre to finish. Wufei was engaged in a skillful game of Virtua fighter 4 with Duo. Duo had picked Pai as his fighter and chosen Pai Hole for his ring name. Wufei had selected Lei and named him Justice Boy. :: For those who don't know, a ring name is just the name your player goes by:: Herro was sitting at his lad top apparently going over mission schematics. Trowa was leaning on the wall closest to the kitchen.  
* I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts diddly de there they are a standing in the road. Bum bum bum bum, Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head! * Trowa's train of though was cut short by a quick frightened scream followed by a longer, I-Am-Going-To-Kill-You-Scream.:: for those who can, think of Trunks in DBZ when ever he brings his sword down on someone.::  
Two controllers hit the floor as a laptop was carefully thrown to the couch. The four pilots in the living room were now just out side of the kitchen door. It was Trowa who stepped forward and pushed through the swinging doors that lead into the kitchen. Ready to attack any thing that could have possibly of been in their house, the boys were startled when they found Quatre simply washing his hands in the sink.  
"Uh...hey Q, why did you scream?" Duo spoke up because it was apparent that the others were not going to.  
"Well, that.. That thing! Right there. It.. Well, it bit me!" Quatre said as he pointed to a sliced tomato that sat on the counter.  
"The tomato bit you? Are you ok Q? Do you want to rest or something?" Duo asked as he eyed the tomato.  
"You don't believe me? Well look. See." Quatre held up his wet arm for inspection. On his forearm was a small bite mark that had, for the most part, stopped bleeding. All of the pilots moved closer to see Quatre arm. Trowa carefully took Quatre's arm by the elbow and held it up to see it in the light. All of the pilots were shocked. Even duo could not say anything.  
"You think that's bad just wait and see!!!!" Screamed a very loud and sort of electronic voice. All of the boys were looking around the room to see where it had come from. Trowa glanced at were the tomato had been just to find it missing.  
"Look" Trowa said pointing.  
" Ok. First of all who said that a tiny bite mark was bad? Second, Where did that stupid voice come from? Trowa, I know you're a clown but did you also learn how to be a ventriloquist?" Duo asked Trowa with all seriousness.   
He was answered only with a glare.   
"OK, I'll take that as a 'no'. Well then, Quatre, I suppose that you have a lose evil tomato in your house. But I wouldn't worry about it because after you change into a tomato you can be a nutritious snack for our friend Trowa here." Duo said while he pointed to a very mad and blushing Trowa.  
"As much as that entire thing made no sense, why would he turn into a tomato?" Wufei said trying in any way to best Duo's way of thinking.  
"'Cause. That's what happens when something evil bites you. You know like vampires and zombies, so why wouldn't it be true for tomatoes?" Duo said as he was trying to convince his friends of his messed up logic.  
"Whatever." Wufei answered with a scoff and a wave of his hand.  
"So, this means you believe me, right?" Quatre asked as he turned to Duo.  
"Of course I do. Only an idiot would not believe you." Duo said while putting an emphasis on "Idiot".   
"I don't believe him." Herro said from his place by the door.   
"Neither do I." Wufei added.  
"Then you guys are idiots!" Duo said as he turned to ask Trowa if he believed Quatre. A huge smile appeared on Duo's face when he saw his expression.  
"Hey Tro, answer me something will you? Duo said intentionally slow while rocking back on his heels.  
"Hn?  
"Why do you still have a hold on Qs arm?" Duo asked while trying not to break down laughing.   
Trowa looked down at his hand and instantly let go of Quatre's arm. Both he and Quatre started to blush.  
"Ha ha ha!!!! Justice always wins!!!!" Wufei screamed from the living room where he had fled when Duo was distracted.   
"Hey!!! No fair!" Whined Duo as he ran into the living room to get back at Wufei.  
Herro turned and left for his previously abandoned laptop. Quatre and Trowa were left in the kitchen alone. Quatre walked over to the counter that had a cutting board on it. He then got down on his knees and began looking on the floor for the tomato.  
"Quatre...." Trowa began but was stopped by Quatre.  
"I know you probably think that I'm crazy, right?" Quatre asked from his spot on the floor. He was looking up at Trowa waiting for his answer.  
"No I don't think that, but it does seem a little strange." Trowa replied truthfully. He then extended his hand down to Quatre, who took Trowa's hand and when he was on his feet, looked around the kitchen.  
"I had better finish dinner before Duo goes into his melodramatic act of "I'm dying of hunger" Like he does every time I'm late." Quatre said with a laugh.   
"OHHHHHH! Wufei!!!!! Heeeelpp! I'm dying! OH the agony. Foood need FOOOOOD!" Duo screamed from the living room.   
Both Quatre and Trowa laughed and went to finish dinner  
"What needs to be done? Trowa asked Quatre.  
"Well, the pasta is cooking and the bread is in the oven, so the only thing that needs to be done is the salad." Replied Quatre, while cutting up the cucumbers. He was silently hoping that it would not bite him.  
"Okay. I'll get another tomato out of the fridge." Trowa moved to the fridge door and opened it to take out a ripe tomato that as in the drawer.  
"Don't bother, there aren't any left." Quatre said as he put the chopped up cucumber into a bowl.  
Trowa held up the tomato for Quatre to see. Quatre turned around and his hands flew up to his mouth. They made eye contact and Trowa was able to see pure fear in Quatre's eyes. Trowa looked down at the tomato in his hand and saw something he had not seen when he first got it out of the fridge. The tomato had stitches going all the way around it and had a horrible, bloody grin on its face.

Please review! I'll keep going if I get any feedback at all. My E-mail address is CloudNeroZ@aol.com. You can E-mail me or IM me if you want. Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter Two

Well I did say if I got any reviews at all I would keep going so here is the next chapter! I hope that you like it. It is dedicated to my two reviewers, Lily254 and of course Kattie! Thanks so much both of you!

Quatre turned around and his hands flew up to his mouth. Upon making eye contact with him, Trowa was able to see pure fear in Quatre's eyes. Trowa looked down at the tomato in his hand and noticed something he had not seen when he first took it out of the fridge. The tomato had stitches going all the way around it and had a horrible, bloody grin on its face....  
Trowa dropped the tomato and a little box landed next to it. Trowa and Quatre both looked over the red fruit with curiosity. The little tomato was hopping around trying to reach the box. Trowa reached down and took it before the possesed food could get to it. He held it up to the light trying to figure out what it was. Suddenly a little squeaky voice inturupted him.  
"Hey! Be careful with that! I need it so people will be scared of me." Quatre and Trowa both looked down and saw the little tomato giving them both puppy dog eyes. Quatre took the small box from Trowa and got down on his knees. He motioned for Trowa to follow, which he did. When both were close to the tiny being, Quatre held out the box.   
"Why do you need this thing to make people afraid of you?" Quatre asked with as much symphony as he could gather for a fruit.   
"It makes my voice louder so people get scared and don't eat me." Said the tomato, almost in tears. Quatre "oh'ed" and looked to Trowa for an answer. Trowa just shrugged. Quatre sighed and offered the tomato his hand to get on. The tomato hesntley did so and was hauled onto the counter.   
"Did you bite me because you thought I was going to eat you?" Quatre asked the frightened fruit. Its only response was a tiny nod of its upper half.   
"Okay. Then I'll let you go so you can be free and live amongst all of your little tomato friends. How does that sound?" Quatre asked the tomato. It started to jump up and down with joy.   
"Oh thank you so much! CoughSUCKERCough." Said the fruit as Trowa and Quatre's eyes narrowed.   
"What was that?" Quatre asked suspiciously.  
"Sorry," replied the fruit," I must have gotten a cold from being in the fridge so long. I guess I'll be on my way now."  
Trowa looked narrowly at the tomato but still let his hand drop to the counter for the tomato to use. Trowa didn't believe the fruit's story, unlike Quatre, but he sure wasn't going to let it get near his crush. He went through the screen door and sat the tomato on the porch.  
"Now go on." Trowa said with Quatre by his side. They both turned to leave.   
"That was close. " Said the red tomato. Both of the pilots turned and eyed the fruit once more.  
"What was close?" Quatre said, not wanting to be fooled by a food.   
The tomato squirmed under their gazes and slowly replied,"I meant that I was so close to being eaten by you two. I'm still so grateful that you have decided to let me go." The fruit said all too sincerely.   
"Fine. Just go as far away from here as you can and never come back." Trowa said with a touch of annoyance in his voice. The tomato nodded and slowly turned away and started to go off into the sunset. Quatre and Trowa went back into the kitchen. Both pilots looked alarmed as they smelled something burning in the oven.  
"Oh no! Trowa, quick check on the pasta while I get the bread out," half screamed a panicked Quatre while he opened up the oven door and swatted away the smoke with a potholder. Trowa took out the pasta, which was okay. He went to lend Quatre a hand with the bread. When they had got it out on the table it was a solid brick of ash. Quatre let out a sigh and threw the potholder on the counter.  
Trowa saw he was a little upset, so he tried to comfort him a bit.   
"We still have a salad and the pasta is fine, so don't worry about the bread. Okay?" Trowa stated and Quatre brightened up. He then transferred the pasta into a serving bowl. Trowa picked up the salad bowl and as both were about to step into the dinning room they heard Wufei speaking from the living room.   
"And here lies our dearly departed friend and brother Duo Maxwell. He will be remembered by his friend as the one person who couldn't wait twenty minutes for his dinner." Wufei said trying not to break down laughing. Quatre and Trowa both chuckled and went though the French doors into the dinning room to eat dinner in what they hoped would be peace.  
  
Please review! I'll keep going if I get any feedback at all. My E-mail address is CloudNeroZ@aol.com. You can E-mail me or IM me if you want. Please tell me what you think!  



End file.
